


Regaining Control

by lechatkuro



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, SebaCiel - Freeform, powerbottom!Ciel, reluctant!top!Sebastian, technically a badfic remix, very mild spoilers for Noah's Arc Circus if you haven't read it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatkuro/pseuds/lechatkuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Noah's Arc Circus, Ciel is a bit -- "unhinged". Suffering from another round of the nightmares he thought he'd banished, the young Earl Phantomhive is left desperately seeking to regain control and find victory amidst defeat ... by any means necessary. Featuring a slightly insane powerbottom!Ciel and a very reluctant top!Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regaining Control

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to literallytheworstsc2playerever over on tumblr for being an amazing human being and putting up with my constant fangirling, my insane insecurity over my writing, and for beta-ing this nonsense. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> The dub-con in this fic is VERY mild, but it IS there. However, it is not on Ciel's part. It's on Sebastian's. It's odd, I know -- but that's how this came out. If you manage to struggle your way to the end of the fic, it becomes a little clearer. 
> 
> Anyway. Yeah. Here's my first contribution (hopefully of many) to the fandom that has single-handedly dragged me back into yaoi, back into cosplay, back into writing, and generally back into being a fangirl.
> 
> * * *

The mansion stood silently in the night. Everyone had retired hours ago, exhausted from the events of the last several days. The servants, always so bright and happy to see the Young Master return to the manor, now rested quietly in their rooms. The Lady Elizabeth, ever the doting and devoted fiancée, was finally returned home to her parents. The Prince and Agni, eager as usual, asleep in their chambers. Nina Hopkins, returned home with inspiration and satisfaction in her heart. And of course, the Young Earl Phantomhive, tucked safely into his bed after a cup of warm milk.  
  
The manor had seen it's fair share of hustle and bustle in the last several days, and the time had come for rest.

 

Sebastian stood in the pantry, awake as the solitary watchman of the grounds. He carefully polished the silver, having learned his lesson and now unwilling to leave the task to the bumbling Mei-Rin. Were anyone to look in on him, he would have looked the perfect picture of domestic servitude, vigilant as he tended his duties late into the midnight hours.

 

Beneath the calm and proper surface, however, there was an entirely different sort of vigilance and attention.

 

The last several weeks had been nothing short of excruciating for both the butler and his Master. It was no surprise, then, that the Earl had been a bit more quiet than normal, deeply embedded in his own internal monologues and thoughts. A small smile quirked the butler's lips. The body count at the Young Master's feet was certainly growing.

 

* * *

 

 _Don't leave anything!_  
  
Turn everything here to ash!

 

_Did you forget your job?!_

 

_It's an order!_

 

* * *

 

A sudden, soft sound pulled Sebastian from his thoughts. The slightest rustle of cotton, a soft and plaintive whimper released into the dark. The smallest exhales of breath, shallow and rapidly quickening.  
  
It was to be expected. Frankly, Sebastian was surprised that it hadn't come sooner.

 

Ciel was having another nightmare.

 

Quickly and carefully, the demon returned the silver to its proper place, setting aside the cleaning materials. He discarded his gloves, heavy with the stink of silver polish, procuring a fresh set from inside his tailed coat as he slipped the garment over his shoulders. Picking up a candelabra from a side table, Sebastian began to navigate the dark hallways toward his Master's chambers.

 

He paused outside the heavy doors for a moment, listening to see if the little Lord had managed to quiet himself. A small cry was his answer. A smirk of amusement painted firmly on his face, Sebastian slipped inside noiselessly, carefully closing the door behind him. He walked forward, setting the candles down on the small table beside the bed, studying the balled-up figure that rested before him. Ciel was curled tightly beneath the covers, brow furrowed and teeth clenched. The demon could hear the small heartbeat, pounding wildly as adrenaline flowed through the Earl's veins. He tilted his head, reaching forward and lightly resting his hand on the shaking boy's upper arm.

 

“Young Master.”  
  
Ciel flinched at the touch, the quivering worsening.

 

Sebastian huffed a tiny, entertained breath through his nose, firming his voice. “Young Master, wake up.”

 

The boy's eyes opened with another soft cry, his scarred eye blazing in the darkness. “Sebastian!”

 

The figure sat bolt upright, panting and wild-eyed as he looked around the room, taking several long, panicked moments to convince himself that he was, in fact, safe within familiar walls. The boy finally focused on his butler, standing beside the bed.

 

“My apologies for waking you, Young Master, but I believe you were having another of your nightmares.” Sebastian crossed one hand over his chest, bowing slightly and lowering his eyes in an exaggerated show of respect. “Is there anything you require of me?” The demon straightened, tilting his head as he spoke.

 

Ciel was silent, still panting softly.

 

Sebastian studied him for a moment, the patient smile remaining like a mask over the demon's features. Ciel was clearly not quite himself yet, still somewhat lost to the threads of darkness that connected him to his nightmarish memories. Sebastian didn't move a muscle. He spoke softly, soothing his young Lord as one might a frightened kitten for the second time in as many weeks. “You are outside of the cage right now, my Lord. Surely you can look around yourself and realize that there is no danger here?”

 

The words didn't seem to calm the frightened child any. Sebastian frowned. “...young Master?”  
  
Ciel's voice came shaken and hollow. “No danger. Ha! No danger?!” The boy paused, his breathing growing heavier. A very unsettling smile cracked his pale face. “No danger, says the demon.” With that, Ciel threw his head back and laughed, his eye flashing and setting the symbol on Sebastian's own hand spiking and burning. His fragile hands clutched the duvet, the laughs dying into small giggles.  
  


The Earl settled his eyes on Sebastian. “I'm in danger right now, aren't I? I put myself in danger the moment I signed this ridiculous contract with you. You'll protect me from anything that might come my way whether it's of this world or not – but in the end...” He trailed off, smiling again. “In the end it's you. It's you who is dangerous.”  
  
Sebastian found himself utterly perplexed. His normally stoic young Master seemed to lose himself to the hysterics of human emotion.

 

It was as though Ciel could read his thoughts.  
  
“I told you – I am human, Sebastian! This – THIS is human nature! It is hysterical and ugly...” The boy trailed off again, bowing his head, his hair falling to cover the seal and the ugly smile.  
  
A huff of breath. “Remind me, Sebastian. Remind me who you belong to. Prove to me that I have nothing to fear from a piece on my chessboard.”  
  
Sebastian's face had fallen, settling into the picture of distaste for the boy's outburst. He had no time for such things, for the intricacies of human nature. Fascinating though it was, emotional tantrums were decidedly not what he had signed up for. “Young Master.” The voice was firm, holding no patience for games. “You know full and well that I belong to you, until the very end. I will remain by your side, obedient as ever. I do not act without your command. You will see your revenge fulfilled. I will not betray you, I will not lie to you. I will have you, in the end, yes – but it is only gentlemanly to hold up your side of the bargain.”

 

In a single fluid moment, Ciel's entire demeanour changed. The tense figure of a frightened, wide-eyed child shifted into the superior bearing of an Earl. Those odd eyes narrowed, the brilliant blaze of the scar simmering to a searing glow, jaw setting into the countenance of one who expected to be obeyed without question. “I will hold my end of the bargain, _demon._ But now, I expect you to hold yours. Prove to me that you belong to me.”

 

Sebastian studied him for a moment, understanding slowly creeping across his face. The demon sighed softly, glancing down. When he looked back up, his eyes glimmered, pupils narrowed to slits. “Are we back to these games, then, Young Master?”  
  
The boy's eyes narrowed. “Are you going to make me beg, Sebastian?” His voice was surprisingly steady.

 

Sebastian met the imperious gaze. “No, my Young L--” Ciel's eyebrow raised incredulously, and the words trailed off, the end of the sentence dying on an audible exhale. Sebastian broke the stare, conceding defeat of the unspoken challenge, giving in to the game. “My apologies.”

 

This time, it was an entirely different sort of smile that crackled across Ciel's face. “Then I ask you again, Sebastian. Are you going to make me beg?”  
  
The demon did not raise his eyes. “No, Master.”

 

 

* * *

 

Ciel tried to stifle a moan by burying his face in a pillow. It was a largely pointless endeavour; even face down, the little Earl was surprisingly loud. One could only hope that the noises were contained and dispersed by the stone walls that separated the Master bedchamber from the rest of the household. Sebastian's ungloved hands gripped the boy's slim hips, steadying and bruising in tandem as he pounded into the tiny body. Ciel's small hands scrambled at the covers, delicate fingers fisting into the fine cotton as the demon continued his none-too-gentle treatment.  
  
Moans and pants echoed softly around the room, slowly but surely beginning to gain in desperation as the young Master grew closer to his release. The boy's body began to tighten around the punishing movements. “Faster, Sebastian!”

 

The demon obeyed, content to follow the closest thing to a direct order he'd had since this entire unpleasant affair began. It was, after all, a demon's aesthetic to follow orders – and his young Master seemed to delight in depriving him when he fell into this particular mood. Sebastian was dimly aware of his own pleasure, coiling hot in the pit of his his stomach. “Harder!” Another order. The demon could smell the release simmering just beneath the surface of his young Lord, ready to boil over at a moment's notice.  
  
It was a lost cause to silence or quiet the boy's voice. He was lost in himself. Sebastian pulled out, reaching down amidst the boy's protests and flipping him over, locking eyes as he pressed back in with a single harsh thrust. Ciel's cries echoed obscenely as the bed creaked and groaned beneath them. “Yes..! Sebastian!”  
  
The demon resumed his efforts, pulling back so far he was very nearly pulling completely away before all but slamming himself back into the body beneath him.  
  
It was ultimately Ciel's undoing.  
  
“I'm … going to ..!” The sentence ended with a wordless cry as the young Earl released between their bodies. Sebastian didn't let up for a second, pursuing his own release. It calmed and satisfied the petulant child to see Sebastian lose control, even for just a moment. The little Lord continued to moan, weakly, whimpering at the feel of the demon within his overly sensitive body.

 

It was the only revenge Sebastian dared to secretly seek.

 

He grew close in a matter of minutes, beginning to pull away to avoid spending himself within Ciel's body, only to find himself trapped in a cage of thin legs. He looked down questioningly, only to meet the smug gaze of his young Master. “No. Inside.” Sebastian tried once more to pull back for the sake of propriety, but found himself pulled deeply back in by a single surprisingly powerful jerk of Ciel's legs.  
  
And that was that. He spent himself with a grunt, avoiding the Earl's satisfied, if tired, smirk; pulling away as soon as Ciel's legs untangled from behind his back, setting back on his heels.  
  
They both panted for a moment, Sebastian gradually looking up into his young Master's smug face, sighing softly in defeat as the boy patted the bed next to himself.  
  
The demon obeyed wordlessly, settling himself down on his side, eyes never leaving Ciel. The little Lord seemed to approve, laying down next to his butler and pressing his back into the firm chest. Those odd eyes closed, and a little smile drifted across Ciel's face. “Stay here. Until I fall asleep.”  
  
After a moment of mournful silence at the mockery of tradition this night had become, Sebastian reached over the small body, pulling the sheets up and over them both. “Yes, My Lord.” He turned, blowing out the candles with a single exhalation before settling down. The room was silent save for Ciel's even, calm breaths. No more nightmares would plague the Earl Phantomhive while his hound stood watch.

  
  
After a time, the demon began to move, seeking his freedom, but a tiny hand lashed out, catching his thigh with a scrape of surprisingly sharp little nails. “Lay down, Sebastian.”  
  
The demon froze. They stayed that way for a moment, caught in limbo, before – yet again – Sebastian conceded defeat. He took his Master's hand, curling back around the small frame and wrapping his arm over Ciel's chest. He closed his eyes, resigning himself to a handful of thoroughly unproductive hours before the young Master would have no choice but to let him up, free to move about the manor to avoid suspicion.  
  
The smugness in Ciel's voice at Sebastian's obedience was positively cloying.  
  
“Good dog.”

 


End file.
